Your Star
by XXBlUdDrIsTsX6666XX
Summary: its about padmekin vader who is anakin and padme's other child who not much is known about the identical triplet of amidala and luke and she is as powerful with the force as luke is.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hi my name is Padmek'in, Padmek'in Vader. You see I'm called that cos darth vaders my father but, I don't know that cos that only happened when I was a baby. What happened was me, and my other triplets (Luke and LEia) were all going flying with our parents Anakin darth vader and padme (wich is why I'm called padmekin) but when we were flying I fell, out of the stormspeeeder and fell onto wookieplanet. It was lucky I landed on a wookie otherwise I would have been broken (cos I was just a baby!!11!1).. when I was younger yoda taught me about Gothickness cos he is a friend with Chewbaccar(cos he is a Goth in secret cos hes green and that aint a Gothik color). Now I am a Goth so I have to save the gakaxy cus Luke skymaker was preppy and a loser.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The next day I woke up in a fluster it was my sixteenth birthday cos I was training to be a jedi and you can become a jedi when you're sixteen but before that you have to be a trainee jedi so I was still a trainee jedi but today I'd get to become a real jedi I couldn't wait!!!!!!11111 I was still living with the wookies so I went outside to the wookie jedi station while I was out there I saw my boyfriend who was also a wookie. (wookies are hung like horses!!!") "Hi, Padmekin" he said desirefully cos he was really in love with me and he had a hardon but he thought I couldn't see cos it was under his fur but I could cos its well big.

Hi, ewook" I said flirty. (his names ewook)

"Shall we go now to the jedi station so we can be jedis?" he asked romantically.

He wasn't a jedi yet cos he was well romantic and even though he was 18 now and he was 19 in like 2 months he waited for me to be 16 before he became a jedi so we could become jedis at the same time cos he's well romantic. So we walked to the jedi station together so we could become jedis.

Yoda was there so that he could make sure we did the stuff right what we had to do to become jedis.

"Yet ready you are?" he asked us

We both told him we both were both ready.

He put his hand in my head and said "Force in you strong is one young" he told me then suddenly his face lit up like a lite bulb sept it wasn't cos litebulbs wernt invented!!!!

"OM!FG" he said "Be you ? could one the" he said this but what he meant was "Could be you the one?" but he can't speak properly like in the films he always does his sentences weird. He said this because I was Darth Vader's daughter, but he didn't know I was and I was luke Skywalker's sister, but he didn't know that too, and either did I ewook did too so none of us knew. Anyway he said I didn't have to do the tests of jedi cos I was so good at having the force and either did ewook cos he was my boyfriend.

So we walked out of the jedi station cos we were jedis now and then suddenly…

Loads of storm troopers attacked!!!111

Yoda tried to fight them off but he wasn't strong enough!!!

They shot Yoda with their gun and he was dying scaredly on the floor but ewook and the other wookes (who weren't all jedis but some of them were jedis) were fighting the stormtroopers and ewook used a lightsaber and so did the other wookiejedis and the other wookie just used there claws cos they were big.

But the storm troopers were too strong and all the wookies were defeated, and then suddenly I lit up and threw a big beam of light at them and they were all killed and dead.

"O!MFG," said Yoda, who wasn't dead cos I died all of the storm troopers "are strong you"

And then just as everyone was getting back up… Darth Vader appeared!!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There stood he and there stood I in front of eachother and Yoda and Ewook and the other wookies all stood there too behind me and in front of him darth vader looked angry. He frowned in distaste and stared into my beautiful eyes.

"We are here…(breathe in)… (breathe out) for you…" he told me, "Turn your (breathe in)… (breathe out)… self in, and no more people will be hurt because of you and then we won't kill your boyfriend either."

Oh, what a cruel fate it was to be, for the sake of my people, the wookies, I had to turn myself in, and so turn myself in I did, "Fine! I said"

Darth Vader had some of his Storm Troopers tie me up and I was crying because I had only just become a jedi and already I was being kidnapped!

Ewook roared and said "I won't let you take Padme'kin unless you take me too!" and he dived at a storm trooper romantically, but Darth Vader stopped him and grabbed his fur and threw him at me and he was tied up too. "We'll take (breathe in)… .(..breathe out)… the boy too… He could come in useful you know"

"You them have Darth cannot Vader! Forbid I it!" shouted Yoda but what he meant was "You cannot have them Darth Vader! I Forbid it!" Darth Vader laughed at Yoda and said "What will you do to stop me you're just a little toad boy hahahahahahahaaaa!" and he flew away with me and Ewook with him and there was nothing anyone could do about anything.

He took us aboard the Deathstar where he said to me "Padme'kin! Where is my son!"

I said "Well, how should I know where or who your son is you big freak!" and kicked him in the balls!" "How dare you!" he said

And I said "SO what you can't even speak properly!"

And he said "I can too speak properly anyway don't you ever want to see ewook again? If you do I suggest you…breathe in… breathe out… be a good little girl"

I suddenly remembered Ewook! Where was he? What had they done with him!

"I'll leave you alone for a while, when I return I want to know where my son is you little biatch!" so he left me in a room with some storm troopers.

But I had to rescue Ewook, cos he wasn't as strong as me with the force cos he didn't have darth vader force cos i was darth vader's daughter but ewook was only chewbacca's son and not darth vader's so he didn't have that much force as me so I needed to rescue him.

I said to one of the storm troopers, "Hey there, beautiful, what's your name" but they all though I was talking to them.

"I'm Dave" said one of them

"Shut up, Dave!" said another one, "She was talking to me! I'm the beautiful one! My name's Darkness, I'm a gothic Storm Trooper" and Darkness was HOT but Dave was a preppy loser.

The other Storm Trooper then said "Shut up Dave AND Darkness, my name's Justin and I love this girl she's HOTTTT1!"

The three of them started to argue and I took the opportunity to kill Dave and Justin cos they were preps but Darkness was proper gothix.

"That was romantic of you" he said "I love you!"

"I have a boyfriend you dick!" I told him and kicked him in the balls!

"But I thought you loved me?" he asked in confusion.

"LOVE HURTS!" HAHHAHA!" I shouted and frenched him so he would be confused and do what I want cos I was really pretty so he would do whatever I want cos I frenched him. "You will follow me" I said.

"I will follow you" he repeated like they do in the movies but it was a little bit different cos he had a MASSIVE HARDON!!!!

"LETS GO GET DARTH VADER AND KILL HIM AND RESCUE EWOOK!" I SHOUTED!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So then me and Darkness went to the other side of the Death Star where we found Darth Vader and I shouted "I don't care if you're my father – I want you to tell me where ewook is!"

"Padmekin… (breathe in)… my youngest daughter… (breathe out)… Why do you oppose me so? Together we can rule the universe, like me and my other kid, Luke, it'd be well good!"

"No way! I said" I'm good!

"Fine." Said Darth Vader. "Sidious, Maul, have at her"

And then from nowhere Darth Vader's big assistants, Darth Sidious (the emperor) and Darth Maul (the guy with a red face and spikes on his head) appeared from nowhere.

"No!" I shouted because they both went for Darkness, and I loved him.

"I will do anything for you, Padmekin," said Darkness and he lept in front of the lightnings and light sabers and bullets maybe that the darths had launched at me.

"This girl's beauty makes her invincible, Maul!" shouted Darth Sidious.

"Siths can't kill a Goth, you fool!" shouted Darth Vader

"Then what do you expect us to do with her?" shouted Darth sidius

"Imprison her… (breathes in) AND KILL THE WOOKIE HAHAHAHA!"

"No! I shouted" I love Ewook!

"Fine then" said Darth Vader "Kill the Stormtrooper!"

"No! I shouted" I love Darkness and I think Darkness is even more gothix than ewook, even though you might not think that it is possible cos hes my boyfriend and im like well gothix and that means my boyfriend has to be gothix or how could i be but Darjness was a sith worker person too so he was REALLY gothix cos everyone knows that siths are more gothix than jedis but some jedis can be gothix like me cos I am.

"Then we will kill them both" said Darth Vader, "Maul, have at them."

"yes sir!" said the evil emperor.

"No!" I shouted and I kicked Darth Maul in the balls!!!!!!!!111

And then me and Darkness ran to rescue Ewook.

And then me and Darkness opened the door of Ewook's chamber.

"Hey, Padmekin," Ewook said, but then he saw Darkness and said jealously "Whos he?"

"Im Darkness and im more gothix than you whos this, padmekin?"

"Shut up both of you I love you both equally!" shouted padmekin

"But im your boyfriend!"

"But im gothicer"

"Shut up! And lets get out of here!"

So because Darkness is a storm trooper and works on the death star he could do this really cool and we all jumped out of the death star and landed back on the wookie planet.

"For you too dangerous to stay here you is it" said Yoda when we landed, but he meant "It is too dangerous for you to stay here"

"Leave you must"

"First we must do something." Said Ewook lovingly and grabbed me and started frenching me passively.

"I love you Ewook!" I said while frenching him back.

Ewook picked me up while frenching me back and took me to his loveshack.

And when we got to the loveshack (wookie loveshacks are well big too) he threw me to the floor and then he put his GIANT WOOKIE THINGY in my girl thing and WE HAD SEX!! RIGHT ON THE FLOOR

"I love you Ewook!" I shouted and THEN Darkness walked in

"HEY PADMEKIN! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"

And then Ewook said "Get away, padmekin is MINE" and roared like a wookie, "Choose between us."

But I didn't want to choose so I ran away crying and ran into the forest.


End file.
